


Is This Okay?

by xtracheesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I've got nothing more for you, It's just super fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: Just a small fic where Genji comforts you in a time of distress! Enjoy! Gender of reader is never specified.





	Is This Okay?

You wake up in the middle of the night, an unknown worry causing a layer of sweat to coat your skin. Athena notices your increased heart rate and asks if you're okay, and it takes you a moment to realize that you're actually awake. 

“Yeah.” You mumble, sitting up and slouching over. You lay your face in your hands. What had you dreamed of that made you feel so terrible? 

“Would you like for me to call for support?” Athena asks.

“Who’s even up at this ungodly hour?” You shake your head. 

“I could call for Dr. Ziegler or any of your colleagues.” 

You think for a moment. “Anyone?”

“Anyone.” She confirms. 

Your eyes wander to the outsides of your window, watching as clouds pass by the moon. Out of all of your friends here on this watchpoint, who could you possibly choose to comfort you in your time of need? You think back to everyone you've conversed with recently.

Reinhardt, who was so kind as to carry you from the troubles in the battlefield when your leg was injured. He smiled and laughed the whole way back to the drop ship, telling you stories of some of his silliest injuries. 

Ana, who patched your wounds and gave you a special liquid to help them heal faster. She was careful yet firm in her work, telling you how to prevent these kind of things in the future. After listening intently to her instructions, she handed you a sucker in appreciation.

And then there was the sweet cyborg, Genji. He was there when you got hurt and protected you while you got to cover. Once there, he helped you stay calm under the pressure of bleeding out until everyone could round up and retreat. When you told him your worries about causing the failure of the mission, he dismissed it immediately.

“Nonsense.” He said. “You were of great help to the team.”

Athena pulls you back into the more dreadful reality by repeating herself. “Would you like for me to call for support?”

“Yes- uh, call for Genji, please.” You request, warmth rising to your cheeks.

“Certainly.” 

It only takes a few moments for soft knocks to fall on your door. You stand, a sharp pain shooting through your left leg, and almost fall to your knees as a result. You grip harshly at the bedside, gritting your teeth. You take in one sharp breath and move to the door in hops and opening it. Genji stands eagerly behind it.

“Is everything okay?” He asks.

“I- yes, I'm fine. Please, come in.” You shuffle out of the way and close the door behind him. “Would you… uh, cuddle with me?” You ask, your nerves through the roof.

He chuckles cutely, a smile surely pressed on his lips under his mask, and nods. “I would be glad to.” He takes your hand and carefully leads you back to your bed. He lies down first, climbing under the fluffy covers and laying his head against some pillows before beckoning you over. You fall onto the mattress, trying not to bend your injured leg, and smile when he laughs again.

You scoot close, but not too close, and sigh. He wraps an arm around you and pulls you so that a hand rests on his chest while your face is nuzzled into his neck. 

“Is this okay?” He asks you.

You nod slightly. “Thank you.”

He hums in response, pulling the covers up and over your shoulder. You drift to sleep, forgetting the troubles that plagued your mind before and instead dreaming happily.


End file.
